Forbidden Love
by shadowhuntress114
Summary: What if Sebastian had won the fight at the Burren, gaining not only Clary but another person as he does so? Will Clary come to love her brother and will Sebastian take over the world?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that I have wanted to write for a long time now. It's my first fanfic so go easy on me. This story will earn its M rating so if you don't like that stuff then stop reading now. Please R/R, I don't mind criticism but please no flames.**

**All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Clary was thrashing wildly against Jace's strong hold but it was no use. She simply couldn't get free. That didn't stop her though as she continued to make Jace's job of holding her still, very hard. Clary knew that soon she would be condemned to a fate worse than death, turning into a demon just like her bastard of a brother. She took one last glance at her mum fighting one of Jonathan's evil spawn right next to Izzy who was having a hard time against another demonic shadowhunter. Soon, she would hate them both. But would her extra Angel blood save her? Or would it make the transformation from Angel to Demon excruciatingly painful? Well, she would find out soon.

The cold metal of the Infernal cup dug into her lip and pierced the skin. She had to fight Sebastian so she clenched her teeth together and just planned to grit it out. It was becoming harder and harder, Sebastian, with his immense strength, kept heaping pressure on and Clary was about to crack under all of it. Until all of a sudden, Sebastian stopped, which took Clary by surprise. His signature smirk appeared on his face as he went over to where Izzy was fighting and whispered something to the repulsive shadowhunter that was fighting her. He smirked just like Sebastian.

''What are you doing Sebastian?'' Clary asked in a nervous yet dangerous tone.

''Oh, just adding another performer to our little troupe'' Sebastian replied, grinning.

Clary wanted to walk right up to him and smack that stupid grin off his face.

Izzy was pushed over to them and Sebastian grabbed her before she could make her escape. Izzy then made the grave mistake of gawking at Jace and Clary, this presented the perfect opportunity for Sebastian to shove the vile mixture down her throat. He then held her nose and pulled her head back so she was forced to swallow it. Izzy collapsed and started squirming in pain on the floor. Clary was too shocked to say or do anything, she just watched as one of her best friends was turned into a monster. Suddenly, the pain Izzy was feeling seemed to go away and she stood up, slightly dazed but looking as deadly as ever. Clary was thrown over Jace's back fireman style as the four of them escaped to the forest that edged the battleground. The last thing she saw was the pale face of her mum as Jocelyn saw her son kidnapping her daughter before she blacked out.

**Jace's P.O.V**

''What are we going to do Sebastian?'' I asked, ''Clary blew up the last house and we don't have another one.''

''Two corrections; firstly from now on you are to call me Jonathan, someone will have to tell Clary, and secondly the house that Clary destroyed was Valentine's back-up house. He still has another one which is even better and due to arrive here right about now.'' Jonathan explained

Just then the house shimmered into view right in front of us and we proceeded to enter. Jonathan was right, this house was better. It was bigger, had more , stereos and things like that and had quite a few questionable items that looked fun and sex-orientated. I imagined that Jonathan had put those in the house to ensure we had some entertaining nights or even days. I still had Clary slung over my shoulder so Jonathan took her off me and headed towards a black door. He beckoned me and Izzy to follow.

The room was a mix of red and black and on its walls hung all sorts of toys and even some weapons. Clamps, plugs, whips, dildos, vibrators, paddles and there was even a fridge which upon inspection contained whippy cream and lots of ice cream sauces. In the middle of the room was one of the biggest beds I had ever seen. In the corner there was an equally massive hot tub that looked like it would fit 15 people in it Both mine and Izzy's eyes filled with lust at the thoughts of things we would do in here.

''Welcome friends to the red room.'' Jonathan announced then proceeded to add ''Clary will wake up soon and I want you ready for when she does wake up. Go upstairs and put on the outfits I have left for you on your bed. Jace, yours is the first room on the right and Izzy, yours on the left. That will be all.''

**Jonathan's P.O.V**

I flung Clary on the bed, licking my lips at all the things I would do to her in this room. Stripping her down so she was naked, I tied her arms and legs to the bed and stretched them as wide as they would go so that she was in an 'X' shape. Satisfied, I sat down and began to stroke the tent that was forming in my pants due to images of me and Clary and all the things we would do. Just then Izzy and Jace arrived and Clary, our sleeping beauty woke up.

**Thank you if you are still reading. Please tell me what you think and review and PM as to what Izzy and Jace are wearing. 5 reviews and I'll put the next chapter up.**

**Thank ;) Shadowrunner114**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am really pleased with the response to this story, thanks to all those who reviewed and as requested, here is the next chapter. Beware, it contains rape, incest and a lot of lemons so if you don't like reading those sort of things, go away. Please R/R, enjoy!**

Clary peeled back her eyelids and found herself in a spacious room with red and black walls. Cold air rushed at her and she then realised that she was naked and her body stretched in an 'X' shape. The shrill air made her breasts stand up to attention and then she heard him.

''So, little sister you finally wake from your deep slumber.'' Said a voice she knew all too well-Sebastian.

''What are you going to do to me Sebastian?'' Clary asked defiantly but inside she was a nervous wreck.

''You are to call me Jonathan from now on, I like the way it rolls of your tongue. Haven't you worked out what _we're_ going to do to you yet sister,'' Sebastian gestured to the walls and then towards Izzy and Jace who were both staring at her, eyes filled with lust. Izzy was dressed like a whore. She was wearing a red, tight corset that pushed up her breasts, long, thin black stockings that attached to her corset, red stilettos and a thin strip of black fabric that just managed to cover her womanhood. She was also carrying a whip. Jace had a tight fitting red t-shirt that outlined his abs and a pair of some of the tightest jeans Clary had ever seen. They were black and allowed Jace's boner to be seen by everyone.

''I'll leave you two to prep her then it's my go,'' Jonathan told them.

Clary couldn't help it, the sight of Izzy and Jace in their outfits and Jonathan's voice made her melt and she started to feel herself get wet. Jonathan saw this before he turned round and let out a cackle.

''Already so wet, just for me little sister?'' Jonathan said with an evil grin.

Her mind tried to reason with her body but it was no use, she was nervously anticipating what would happen next.

Jace and Izzy approached her, Izzy was already dripping and Jace was in pain as his boner began to get too much. Jace attacked her lips making Clary gasp which allowed him to slip his tongue in. The kiss began to get more and more passionate until Jace pulled away and started kissing all down Clary's neck and across her shoulders, giving her a multitude of hickeys. He then reached her breasts and began to flick and pull them, circling the nipple with his tongue and sucking them. Clary couldn't help the moan that escaped her and was practically dripping by now, begging for more. Jace went back to her mouth and Izzy climbed onto the bed. Izzy fondled Clary's breasts just as Jace had done. She then brought the whip down on Clary's breasts with a satisfying yelp of pain from Clary. She did this over and over again and Clary had to admit that even though it was painful, it was also pleasurable. Clary knew it was wrong but it felt too good. Izzy then sucked, squeezed and bit Clary's breasts so they grew in size and yearned for Izzy's hand. A multitude of moans left Clary's mouth. Izzy and Jace ran their hands down Clary's body then Izzy got off the bed. Jace rubbed her clit which made Clary cry out then release a wonton moan. Jace then joined Izzy and as Clary watched them she saw Jonathan, naked, stroking the tip of his huge dick. Jonathan saw her staring and broke into a grin.

''Like what you see little sister?'' He asked, ''we're going to have a lot of fun me and you.''

Clary could only freeze in horror as he climbed onto the bed and straddled her, raking her body with his onyx eyes filled with lust and want. Jonathan then harassed her lips and forced his tongue in her mouth. Clary slowly melted into the kiss and found herself kissing Jonathan back passionately, Clary could feel his smirk against her lips. He then trailed kisses down her until he reached her breasts which were still burning after their earlier ordeal. He placed light, feather kisses on them and continued down her body. Clary groped at his hair with her hands then Jonathan stopped.

''I want you to look straight at me while I do this Clarissa, I want to savour the expression on your face.'' Ordered Jonathan

Clary could only nod but then she realised something.

''But Jonathan, I'm still only a virgin!'' Clary cried out

''Well that will make it all the better when I claim you as mine. I want you screaming my name Clarissa, the name of your master.'' Jonathan replied

Then Jonathan plunged hilt deep into her.

''So…tight'' Jonathan said between heaving breaths.

Clary let out a scream of pain but Jonathan didn't give her any time to adjust as he started up a slow and steady rhythm. Clary was in pain but eventually that subsided and pleasure took its place. She began to buck her hips to meet Jonathan's thrusts. Moans escaped from Clary's lips as Jonathan asked her;

''Who's your master?''

''Y…y…you'' Clary replied in between moans.

He began to get faster and harder and she was nearing the edge. Her hands gripped the sheets as she finally climaxed, arching her back and screaming out Jonathan's name as she did so. He carried on going throughout her orgasm and when she had come down, Jonathan spilled his seed into her and cried out her name. He had claimed her, she was his and he had to admit, the sight of her was making him want to do it all over again. She was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and her juices and blood were running down her legs. Jonathan leaned down and licked it all up.

''That was amazing.'' Jonathan exclaimed.

Clary just sighed contentedly, too tired to say anything after the thrill ride she had just experienced. Jonathan nodded towards Izzy who was dripping wet and Jace who was giving himself a hand job after watching the show and announced;

''Time for round two.''

Jonathan cut Clary's bounds then put her wrists in chains that attached to opposite sides of the room. He made Clary kneel so that know from the front she looked like a 'Y'. Jace stripped but Izzy stayed in her slut outfit. Jonathan grabbed a bottle of lube that had been hidden under one of the pillows and coated his massive dick in it. Jonathan slowly slid into Clary's ass then started thrusting. Since he was behind her he couldn't see her face but imagined it was a picture. He wrapped his arms round her, grabbed her breasts and started to squeeze them.

When Jonathan had entered her, Clary had opened her mouth wide in shock which allowed Jace to stuff his equally big dick into her mouth, making her gag. Jace then thrust in and out of her mouth in time with Jonathan. Clary felt stuffed but was beginning to enjoy it. Jace was standing on the bed which allowed Izzy to get to Clary's pussy. Izzy then rubbed Clary's clit then pushed a finger into her wet folds and started to pump in time with the other two. Izzy then added a finger, then another finger until she nearly had her whole hand up Clary.

''I'm going to…going to…'' Clary screamed.

''Don't do it until I say!'' Jonathan ordered, ''Ready Jace?''

Jace grunted and nodded his head.

''One…two…three…now!'' Jonathan ordered and him, Jace and Clary all cummed at the same time shrieking out each other's names.

Izzy licked Clary's juices off her hand and Clary happily swallowed Jace's seed. They all collapsed on the bed together after Jonathan had freed Clary of the chains around her wrists.

''That was the most incredible thing that has ever happened to me!'' Clary told them all.

She was sore all over but it was worth it for what she just felt.

''Everything we do is to please you sister.'' Jonathan told her then nodded at Izzy who went over to the left wall and picked up something that Clary couldn't see. Izzy returned and before Clary could protest, stuffed a massive egg shaped vibrator up her then handed the control set to Jonathan. Clary let out a shudder as Jonathan sent waves of pleasure rolling through her body. She arched her back and screamed her brother's name. Jonathan, thoroughly satisfied got changed walked towards the door accompanied by a fully dressed Jace.

''There will be a banquet in the grand hall in an hour's time which I wish for you to all attend. Isabelle, prepare Clarissa and I will come and escort her when it is time. Jace will escort you so make sure that you are wearing something dazzling but be careful not to outshine Clarissa.'' Jonathan ordered.

Clary could hardly keep her eyes open but at the mention of a banquet she suddenly woke up. A banquet would mean presenting herself to other people and those other people would be dark shadowhunters. And to top all of that, Jonathan had the vibrator in her. It looked like it was going to be a long night.

**Phew! Long chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed it, if you did, feel free to review and/or PM me especially if you have any ideas on what Clary should wear to the banquet. I want you guys to have some input in the story and it makes me really happy when I see that someone has reviewed and/or started following it. I got 6 reviews last chapter so 8 reviews = new chapter.**

**Thanx ;) Shadowhuntress114**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So, here is chapter 3. It's a bit shorter than the last one but next chapter will be longer. Although there weren't as many reviews as I would have liked I decided to give you guys the next chapter. Thanx to zoexoxo who's review really cheered me up. The same to PilarMorgenstern. Please R/R. Enjoy!**

Izzy carried Clary up a flight of stairs and then to the second door on the right. After all Clary had been through, she was too tired to walk by herself. Once inside the room, Izzy set her down. The room was obviously decorated with her in mind. The walls were forest green colour, the colour of her eyes and there was a walk in wardrobe filled with clothes and shoes all in her size. The furniture wasn't too modern looking and the bed was a four-poster with silk sheets and numerous comfy-looking pillows and cushions. At that exact moment Jonathan decided to use the vibrator which sent waves of pleasure through her body. It stopped as quickly as it started but Clary was reminded of its presence as Izzy came out the wardrobe with a set of silky panties and bra. Clary was still sore all over and found it difficult to put them on. Izzy went into the wardrobe again and emerged with a long white, Greek-looking dress. It had one strap which was embroidered with gold, beige and white jewels and the same pattern as on the strap, on the waist band. The dress had a long slit up the side which came up to Clary's mid-thigh and trailed along the floor when she walked, even when she put on a pair of golden heels.

She looked almost angelic in the dress and that was without her hair, makeup or jewellery. Although Izzy had changed, she had still kept her sense of fashion. Clary was handed a beautiful gold bracelet and a pair of gold earrings. Izzy forcefully pushed her down in the seat in front of the vanity table and swept Clary's hair up in a bun that was slightly to one side of her head. Hairspray was then added, making Clary choke and Izzy proceeded to do Clary's makeup. When she was finished Clary stood up and looked in the floor-length mirror. She was beautiful. Her look was simple yet effective. The dress floated as she walked and Izzy had made her hair look luscious. The makeup had given her high cheekbones, smoky eyes and red lips that weren't too dark nor too bright. Clary stared at the person stood in front of her, disbelieving that it was really herself.

Izzy then got changed out of the whore outfit and instead put on a deep purple dress which was strapless and came down to her knees. It had a 50s style skirt and a velvet waist band. Izzy put on some black heels then applied minimal makeup. She let her ebony hair cascade down her shoulders. Izzy looked proud of her work on Clary. Then there was a knock on the door.

Clary felt like she was just going through the motions as she joined Izzy at the door which was opened to reveal her brother. Jonathan's eyes lit up when he saw Clary.

''Sister, you look like an angel, the perfect accompaniment for a demon such as me.'' Jonathan said with a smirk.

Jonathan and Jace were both wearing fine suits and Clary had to admit that Sebastian did look quite sexy in a suit. That was until his eyes changed from lustful to more angry and full of warning.

''Clarissa, if you dare do anything that I perceive to be disobeying me then I won't hesitate to put your little friend on its highest setting.''

Clary let out a shriek as Jonathan demonstrated the vibrators highest setting, it was painful having something so big up your pussy. He didn't turn it off as he told her;

''Now if you do disobey or I simply decide to give you some pain and pleasure, you mustn't make a sound at all. Otherwise I will find with pleasure a punishment that certainly won't give you any pleasure. Remember, this is both mine and your chance to make a good impression on our followers so don't mess up. They want to see us four united not you being a rebel. Who knows, if you behave well we just might have a hot tub party.''

Jonathan then turned the vibrator off as Clary, Jace and Izzy's eyes lit up at the prospect of a hot tub party. Jonathan offered Clary his arm and Clary was about to refuse it, saying that she could walk by herself until she saw the threatening glint in his eyes. Jace offered his arm to Izzy which she happily took and the four of them headed to the great hall. As they approached the grand double doors Clary suddenly felt really nervous at presenting herself in front of other people, furthermore to Jonathan's demon shadowhunters. Jonathan saw Clary start to hyperventilate. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her head to face him.

''Clary, look at me. Everything. Is going. To be. Fine.'' Jonathan said looking deep into Clary's eyes.

As Clary began to calm down she realised something.

''Jonathan? You called me Clary.'' Clary told him with a smile as Jace and Izzy walked in after hearing their name's announced.

Jonathan just stared straight ahead, his expression unfathomable. Then, Clary heard the words she had dreaded hearing.

''Introducing His and Her Honour, Jonathan and Clarissa Morgenstern.''

Clary felt sick. It looked like it was going to be a long night.

**Left it on a bit of a Cliff-hanger but I'm sure you won't mind. Please review because otherwise I have no motivation to sit in front of my computer and write this story for you guys. Next chapter will be the banquet and will hopefully be up by tomorrow afternoon, if not it will definitely be up by Tuesday.**

**Over and out,**

**Shadowhuntress114**


	4. Chapter 4

**Although I didn't get loads of response from/for the last chapter, since today is my last day of holidays I figured that I should probably get a chapter posted while I have the time. So here is chapter 4, I hope you enjoy it! **

'Introducing His and Her Honour, Jonathan and Clarissa Morgenstern.''

The doors were opened and Clary walked out putting on her most charming smile. They descended the staircase to rapturous applause. Clary tried to look warming yet regal. The great hall was lavishly decorated with candles and flowers. It looked beautiful. Clary was expecting dark and morbid decorations but what she saw in front of her was completely different. It was full of light and warmth. Clary was pleasantly surprised and as a result, decided that she would do what Jonathan asked of her. After all, a hot tub party didn't sound too bad.

Jonathan steered her over to a young couple who he introduced to her as Michael and Charlotte. They talked about Jonathan's plans and how tonight would be such a good night. Throughout the conversation Clary was pleasant and smiled at everyone, especially Jonathan. Jonathan then excused himself and Clary. He went over to a nearby waiter and grabbed two flutes of sparkling champagne then handed one to Clary. Clary was grateful for the drink as it allowed her to relax a bit more and helped to cool her down a bit.

''Nicely done Clarissa, if you keep that up it looks like your little friend won't make an appearance tonight.'' Jonathan told her.

Clary smiled at Jonathan's compliment and gave him a peck on the lips. Jonathan smiled at her, a genuine smile which lit up his eyes and made Clary melt. He wrapped his arm protectively round her then whisked her off to talk to some more of his army. So far the night had been a whirr for Clary. She had met so many 'promising individuals' that were in Jonathan's army she simply couldn't remember each one. But every time they talked to someone, that someone would always comment on what a good couple they made. Clary just giggled at this and looked at Jonathan lovingly.

The meal itself was sumptuous. Clary sat next to Jonathan at the head of the table with Jace on their left and Izzy on their right. There were 4 courses, each seeming to surpass their predecessor in look and taste. It was by far the best meal Clary had ever had, and she hadn't even mentioned the drinks. Clary had four different cocktails that accompanied each course. Since she was talking to Jace and Izzy she didn't have to act anymore. But was it acting when deep down inside, you weren't pretending? When deep down inside you enjoyed it even? She wasn't being forced to do anything, just threatened. Before she could think any more deeply about it, Jonathan turned round and looked at her, lovingly again. Clary couldn't resist herself, she grabbed the luscious locks at the back of Jonathan's head and pulled him in for a long, deep kiss. At first he was shocked but then began to relax into the kiss, caressing her neck with his hands. The kiss was gentle yet passionate and it was their best kiss yet. When they broke apart, everyone was clapping and cheering.

''Why are they doing that?'' She whispered, worried, into his ear.

Jonathan replied loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear, his voice rising in volume as he spoke;

''They are celebrating that finally, you have accepted your place beside me. We will be moving soon, to Edom where you will rule beside me and together, we will take down the world.''

The crowd cheered much more loudly as Jonathan enveloped Clary in a hug. Clary, too shocked to speak, just smiled at Jonathan who smiled back. To each other their smiles spoke a thousand words.

''I'm still in charge when it comes to the dark room though.'' Jonathan whispered seductively in her ear.

Once the clapping had died down and the normal conversations had resumed, Jonathan and Clary talked to more of their followers. Clary was genuinely happy to meet these people now and not just pretending for hers and Jonathan's sakes.

Jonathan saw that Clary was lagging so he propelled her to the two luxuriant thrones that were sitting on one side of the room. These were more Jonathan's style. The bigger of the two was black and the other one was the white. They both had skulls on top of them, the black one a bull and the white one a deer. The white throne was obviously for Clary so she gracefully sat down in it, finding it unexpectedly comfy. Jonathan then sat down in his throne and handed her another glass of champagne. They both placed one foot on the skull that was residing between the two thrones. Then Jace and Izzy emerged from the crowd. Jonathan nodded towards Jace, and Izzy smiled knowingly at Clary. Jonathan suddenly stood up, clearing is throat, radiating power.

''I have an announcement to make,'' He declared, ''or rather, a very special question for a very special women.'' He paused, surveying the crowd, ''Clary, would you stand up for me?''

Clary stood up, confused as Jonathan pulled a deep red velvet box out of his suit pocket. Clary didn't put two and two together until, facing her, Jonathan went down on one knee. Clary started to shake, tears of happiness crawling down her cheeks.

''Clarissa Morgenstern, will you marry me?'' He asked with a warm smile.

''Yes!'' Clary replied, nodding. Too stunned to do anything but smile and cry.

Jonathan slid the ring on her finger then kissed her hand. Feeling impulsive, Clary yanked him up and attacked his lips. Jonathan smiled against her mouth then dropped her down whilst still in the kiss so she was at a 45 degree angle to the floor. To the sound of applause Jonathan and Clary shared an intense, passionate moment. It was like they were in their own little bubble. Clary slipped her tongue into Jonathan's mouth and they fought for dominance, he eventually letting her win.

**Time skip**

Clary slowly peeled back her eyelids. She felt empty down below and realised that the vibrator was gone. This wasn't her bed, this wasn't her bedroom. Then she remembered. Last night after the banquet she and Jonathan, both in a drunken state, had run into his bedroom and collapsed on his bed, exhausted. They had still been in a tight embrace when they fell asleep. Clary felt the other side of the bed to see if Jon was there but it was stone cold. Where had he gone? He couldn't just leave without telling her. Especially now they were…were…engaged. Clary's mind whispered the word as if she didn't want to accept it. In all truthfulness, Clary wasn't sure whether she would have agreed to marry him had it not been for the alcohol. 'Tough luck now Clary' She told herself, 'you'll just have to find out why your fiancé has left you'.

Then, Izzy's face appeared above hers.

''WAKE UP, WE'RE HAVING A HOT TUB PARTY TONIGHT!'' Izzy practically screamed in her face.

''That's great, but where's Jon?'' Clary asked.

''Oh, your fiancé and my boyfriend have just gone out to clean up some mess that a rogue demon made. But don't worry, they'll be back before tonight.'' Izzy explained with a wink.

''And what are _we_ going to do before _then_?'' Clary asked before sighing

''Oh, I already made a plan for us.'' Izzy replied seductively, ''I'll take you on a tour round the house then we're going to the dark room.''

Clary noticed that Izzy was in a similar outfit to last time she woke up. This one though pushed up her breasts more, had higher heels and a thinner piece of fabric covering her womanhood. It was accompanied by a bigger and harsher whip, smoky black eyes and luscious dark red lips. Clary felt herself get wet looking at Izzy and her eyes lit up at the thought of going into the dark room again.

''Let's go then!'' Clary exclaimed with a lustful glint in her eyes.

They walked out the room then Izzy huffed before saying;

''I really can't be bothered to take you on a tour so you better listen up. As you enter the house the kitchen is the first room on the right and the breakfast bar is the next door down. As you come upstairs Jace's door is first on your left and my room is the first on your right. Your room is next to mine and Jonathan's is two doors up from yours. All done, now, weren't we going to go to the dark room?''

Izzy ran down the stairs, pulling Clary behind her. She opened the red door then flung Clary onto the bed. Next to the bed was a box and some lengths of rope. Without saying anything Izzy proceeded to rip the clothes off Clary and tie her legs to the bed. When Izzy came to tying Clary's hands she reached over so that her breasts were hanging over Clary's face. Clary reached her tongue to lick them but before she did Izzy saw her and pulled away. Clary was now in the 'X' shape again. Izzy brought her whip down on Clary's nipples hard.

''What was that for?!'' Clary shrieked

''It's all about giving you pleasure Clary, _I'm_ meant to be giving _you _pleasure, not the other way round.'' Izzy explained before going over to a wall and pulling own on a lever.

A pole began to be lowered from the ceiling to about 10m in front of the bed. Izzy latched it to the floor and smirked seductively at a naked Clary. Izzy began to pole dance for Clary and she was great at it. The further on Izzy went, the more erotic she got. Then she started to take her clothes off. She went over to Clary, hips swaying as she walked. All of a sudden Izzy's tongue was up Clary's pussy. Clary let out a wonton moan and grabbed at Izzy's long jet black hair. Izzy flicked Clary's clit with her tongue which made Clary release a guttural growl. Izzy then slid one finger into Clary's dripping folds. Then she added another and started to pump in and out. Izzy kept adding more fingers until her whole hand was nearly up Clary. Clary's walls felt so stretched but it felt weirdly good. Clary continued to moan until she arched her back, her juices flowing out of her. Izzy kept pumping throughout Clary's orgasm then licked her fingers clean of Clary's cum.

''Tasting as good as ever Clary.'' Izzy remarked.

Izzy then started sucking on Clary's nipples, she squeezed them and flicked them making Clary cry out with want. Izzy started grinding against Clary and all Clary could do was buck her hips up and try to roll them in time with Izzy. Izzy carried on grinding but claimed Clary's lips, locking her in a fervent kiss. Their tongues fought against each other-Izzy's winning. Clary then had another orgasm, this time screaming out Izzy's name.

Clary was panting heavily and the bed sheets between her legs were soaked in her own cum. Izzy then opened the mysterious box that had been sitting next to the bed. She pulled out a multitude of vibrators and toys and set to work on Clary. The toys ran all over Clary's body making her shiver and moan. Clary had three more orgasms each time Izzy not stopping to give her some relief. Izzy then decided that it was over, as Clary was breathing very heavy, shaking all over and was going to be very sore later. Then, Clary passed out from exhaustion. Izzy grinned, satisfied with her work.

**I hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter will be what Jonathan and Jace were doing then the party between the four of them. Since I'm going back to school, I probably won't update as often but I will continue writing this story if I get enough response. Remember to review! You can always PM me on what you want to happen next. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Shadowhuntress114**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! As promised, the party scene is in here but there's also a bit of filler at the beginning. I'm sorry this took soooooooo long to post but I had school and a lot of homework and this is quite a long chapter. Once again, thank you to the people that reviewed the last chapter. Hope you all like it!**

Jonathan ran into his room with Clary and they both collapsed on his bed, soon to be wed. Clary was a drunken wreck and sure to have a dreadful hangover but it didn't matter, Izzy would take care of that. Jonathan had taken tablets before the night had begun which meant that he wouldn't have a hangover in the morning. Since Clary had gone straight to sleep Jonathan decided to watch over her and recap the events of the night. He was quite tired but ad promised Jace that he'd wake him up in the morning. Maybe a quick nap wouldn't hurt…

Jonathan was woken by Jace, an urgent look in his eyes, telling him that they were late.

''Shit.'' Jonathan whispered as he quickly chucked some clothes on, careful not to wake Clary.

''She looks so peaceful when she sleeps.'' Jace muttered before he and Jonathan crept out the room then ran downstairs and out on to the driveway where a dark green Jeep was waiting for them.

They both climbed in, Jonathan in the driver's seat and Jace as the passenger. Jonathan sped down the drive way and in no time at all they were walking down one of the entrance tunnels to the faerie court. This was an important meeting and it had to go right. Jonathan had to gain the fae as an ally, it would make him a lot stronger and although his father had hated downworlders, he wasn't a replica of his father, as most people thought and he knew that in order to win he needed the help of downworlders.

They were approached by Meliorn, in ceremonial robes instead of his usual polished armour. He didn't say anything, just led them further into the labyrinth of tunnels and closer to the prize. The trio emerged from the passageway to beautiful, tranquil melodies and elegant dancing. Soft, pretty petals were strewn on the floor and the hall was decorated with all manners of beautiful looking things which, upon closer inspection, were in fact horrifying. Presiding over all of this was their target, the queen, who was naked. The fae had no trouble with public nudity and, unlike everyone else, it was common to see the sex performed to the court, or 'making love' as they liked to call it. Whichever way, Jonathan nor Jace had ever seen the queen naked. Maybe she had seen them coming and had guessed correctly what they were coming for and what they were offering.

''Greetings, my fair lady,'' Jonathan spoke.

''Ah, Valentine's son, we have been expecting you.''

Jonathan bit back his annoyance at the nickname as Jace carried on with the plan;

''My lady, in exchange for your alliance, we offer a gift.'' He announced

The queen obviously already knew what the gift was and was grinning seductively at the pair.

''I will offer my body to you, fairest queen, in front of this court for one time only.'' Jace proclaimed.

''Why, I think that seems a fair enough offer,'' The queen told the duo, ''yes, it shall happen straight away. Clear a space!''

Ace offered her his arm and took her to a part of the floor which was particularly covered in soft pink petals. Jonathan walked just behind them to get a good view of the spectacle. The fey's already dangerous eyes turned from hate into lust as everybody crowed round to watch.

Jace set the royal gently down and proceeded to kiss every inch of her body. He told her she was beautiful and when he finally thrust roughly into her, a great cheer came from the onlookers. They both climaxed at the same time, screaming and shooting hot cum into each other. Jace briefly remembered that he wasn't wearing protection but the queen claimed his lips passionately and he soon forgot. After 2 hours of switching positions – her riding him, 69 etc. – Jace pulled out of her for a last time and got dressed.

''Jace Herondale, you are quite the man in bed.'' The queen commented as she donned a thin robe made out of dead butterflies.

''Thank you my lady, I enjoyed it as much as you.'' Jace replied

Speaking to Jace and Jonathan now, the queen said; ''I accept your offer and agree to become your ally. The fey will support you, stay by your side and provide a strong army. Together we will crush the opposition and begin a new world under the reign of Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern!''

A shout went up at this and shortly after, Jace and Jonathan made their exit and drove back to the house.

The door hadn't even been shut when Jonathan was jumped on by a very relieved Clary.

''WHERE WERE YOU?!'' Clary practically screamed whilst shaking Jonathan's shoulders.

She was wearing a black and white patterned crop top and high-waisted, black skinny jeans. 'She looks sexy' Jonathan thought.

''At the seelie court.'' Jonathan replied calmly with a slight grin.

Clary looked both angry and confused; ''But Izzy told me you were somewhere else!''

This earned Izzy a harsh glare from Jonathan but Clary didn't notice. She claimed Jon's lips passionately, forcing him back to the wall. He held her ass as the kiss deepened to be lustful. Jace and Izzy only watched on.

''Guys?'' Izzy questioned, to which they all turned to look at her expectantly. Jonathan and Clary even stopped their fiery make-out session to listen.

''Party?'' Izzy asked.

They all looked at each other for a moment before dashing upstairs to put on their sexiest swimwear. Izzy who had planned ahead and had her bikini on underneath her clothes. She joined Clary in the other girl's room. Izzy was wearing a sky blue bikini which was revealing but not as sexy as she would have gone for normally. She was under strict orders that she was not to 'out do' Clary and she was already on Jonathan's bad side. Just then Clary emerged from the wardrobe. Just the sight of her turned Izzy on and even though she knew that Clary was engaged, Izzy couldn't help but get wet. Clary was in a black bikini, if you could call it a bikini. The 'pants' weren't even visible from the back as they were so thin so just sunk into her ass cheeks. The front barely covered her delectable pussy. The 'bra' was made up of two pieces; one which hung round her neck and covered the majority of her nipples and the other which attached to the first and went around her back. It was perfect on Clary.

They ran out of the room and to the top of the staircase and began to walk seductively down the stairs once they realised the boys were there as well. Sebastian was in tight speedos which sunk into his ass and only just covered up his dick. Jace was in a pair of extremely tight speedos but they weren't nearly as revealing as Jonathan's. Jonathan offered his hand for which Clary took as they all walked into the dark room together.

There, in the centre, was the hot tub filled with steamy, soothing water. It smelt like roses and candles were placed around the room. Jonathan helped Clary in then got it himself. Izzy slid in graciously then Jace all but dived in. It was bliss as they made casual conversation and relaxed. Champagne was served to them then taken away once finished. The talk was getting dirtier and dirtier until Jonathan took off the only thing covering his bulging cock and threw it over the side. He slid himself behind Clary and began to take off her swimwear for her. She leaned back into his broad chest and smiled at him as her bikini was tossed over the side and he began to massage her breasts. He turned her round and started to kiss her fervently. He placed kisses all over her beautiful body as she wound her fingers in his soft, feathery silver hair. He gently slid into her and began to pick up pace, going deeper and deeper. The water acted as a lubricant which made it a lot easier. Clary's back arched and she let out a half scream-moan as Jonathan let out a wanton moan and filled her with his seed. Both on a high, they started to again kiss passionately. That is until a little cough from Izzy reminded them that they weren't alone. If looks could kill, Izzy was murdered by Jonathan before Jonathan and Clary shared a soft kiss. Jonathan then spoke;

''If you all look at the bottom on your side of the tub then you should see a red hole. Align your entrance or entrances with this.''

Clary, slightly confused, did what Jonathan told her. She gasped in synch with everyone else as she suddenly felt filled. The shaft then began to vibrate and Clary moaned. She grunted as it began to slide in and out of her, reaching her climax with a scream. Panting, the 'thing' slid out of her and she sagged on the edge of the tub. But no, Izzy and Jace – who also had no clothes on – pulled her into the middle and began to attack her with their hands and mouths. Jonathan got out and began to set up something which Clary couldn't see. She didn't care though, her breasts were being massaged by Jace and she was sharing a zealous kiss and tongue battle with Izzy. She felt, for once, in perfect harmony.

**Again, I'm so sorry that this took so long but I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment any suggestions for the story **** I promise more smut next chapter as the party isn't over yet! See you soon,**

**Shadowhuntress114 x**


End file.
